fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!
Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over (プリキュアレインボーペイントオーバー Purikyua Reinbō Peinto Ōbā) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures of the first trio in Sky Pretty Cure and in it's sequel Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. To activate the transformation, the Cures need their partners. Pretty Cure and Mascots Cure Crimson — Scarlet Cure Saffron — Yellow Cure Sienna — Mandarin List of Sequences Cure Crimson — Episode 1 Cure Saffron — Episode 2 Cure Sienna — Epsidoe 3 Cure Crimson & Cure Saffron & Cure Sienna — Episode 4 Sequences Every girl has to activate their Warm-Color Commune. Then, the Commune's screen changes into the theme color of each Color. Ruby to Cure Crimson First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the fame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Topaz to Cure Saffron First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to yellow. Then, Topaz appears in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Then she gets the power from the lightning and her hair becomes longer. She stretches her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appear. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Amber to Cure Sienna First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. Speech Japanese All: プリキュアレインボーペイントオーバー！ Cure Crimson: 赤い色は、情熱を持って来る！キュアクリムゾン！ Cure Saffron: 黄色の色が真の強さを表します！キュアサフラン！ Cure Sienna: オレンジ色は、エレガンスのための証拠です！キュアシエナ！ Cure Crimson: 色を保護するために、私たちの力！ All: 暖色系！プリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua Reinbō Peinto Ōbā Cure Crimson: Akai iro wa, jōnetsu o motte kuru! Kyua Kurimuzon! Cure Saffron: Kiiro no iro ga shin no tsuyo-sa o arawashimasu! kyuasafuran! Cure Sienna: Orenji-iro wa, eregansu no tame no shōkodesu! Kyuashiena! Cure Crimson: Iro o hogo suru tame ni, watashitachi no chikara! All: Danshoku-kei! Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over! Cure Crimson: The red color comes with passion! Cure Crimson! Cure Saffron: The yellow color stands for true strength! Cure Saffron! Cure Sienna: The orange color is a proof for elegance! Cure Sienna! Cure Crimson: Our powers to protect the colors! All: Warm-Colors! Pretty Cure! Gallery About to transform.png|Ruby and Topaz about to transform Ruby to Crimson CrimsonTransformation01.png|Ruby appears in front of a huge flame Topaz to Saffron SaffronTransformation01.png|Topaz appears as a silhouette Sky Pretty Cure Cold Color Pretty Cure :► Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over Rainbow Stars :► Double Rainbow Painting Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Transformations Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~